lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Prince of Persia: The Videogame
Based on the Prince of Persia video game. This does not follow the film plot. This is due for release in 2013, The Forgotten Sands follows the Wii game plot, not Xbox/PS3. It would be released with a bunch of sets. Levels The Sands of Time The Sandglass Aims: To get to the Sand Chamber and unleash the Sands of Time Characters: Prince (Blue Jacket), Persian Soldier Adding Characters: Farah Setting: The Palace Gates, The Palace, The Sand Chambers, The Throne Room Boss: King (Sand Monster) - 5 Sands of Time Unleashed Journey to the Tower Aims: To get to the Visier and lock the Sands of Time Characters: Prince (Ripped Blue), Farah Setting: The Palace, The High Tower Boss: The Visier - 4 The Tomb Aims: To get out of the Tomb and find the Visier Characters: Prince (Ripped Blue), Farah Setting: The Tomb The Sands of Time Aims: Follow Farah to the Sandglass and Lock the Sands of Time Characters: Prince (Ripped), Farah Setting: The Palace, The High Tower Sands of Time Locked The Visier Aims: Battle the Visier and save Farah Characters: Prince (Blue Jacket), Persian Soldier Setting: The Palace Grounds, Farah's Chambers Boss: The Visier - 8 The Warrior Within Setting Sail Aims: Find out about the Dahaka and set sail to The Island of Time Characters: Prince (Warrior Within), Old Man Setting: Old City The Island of Time Aims: To find the Island of Time, chase Shahdeem and save Kaileena Characters: Prince (Warrior Within) Adding Characters: Kaileena Setting: The Island of Time Boss: Shahdeem - 5 Sand Portals Unlocked The Throne Room Aims: To unlock the Throne Room Characters: Prince (Warrior Within), Kaileena Setting: The Island of Time, The Throne Room Boss: Kaileena (Empress) - 4 The Mask of the Wraith Aims: To find and use the Mask of the Wraith Characters: Prince (Warrior Within), Prince (Wraith) Setting: The Mask Chamber The Dahaka Aims: To kill past Prince and kill the Dahaka Characters: Prince (Wraith) Adding Characters: Prince (Warrior Within), Kaileena Setting: The Island of Time Bosses: Prince - 4, Dahaka - 8 The Two Thrones The Return to Babylon Aims: To Return to Babylon and find Kaileena Characters: Prince (Two Thrones), Babylonian Man Setting: Babylon, The Palace Grounds, The Balcony Boss: The Visier Sands of Time Released Dark Prince Mode Unlocked Farah Aims: To find Farah and chase The Visier through Babylon Characters: Prince (Daggertail), Farah Setting: Babylon The Dark Prince Aims: To silence the Dark Prince Characters: Prince (Daggertail), Prince (Dark) Setting: The Wells The Cleansing of Babylon Aims: To cleanse Babylon of the Sands Characters: Prince (Daggertail), Kaileena (Spirit) Setting: The Wells The Two Thrones Aims: To battle the Dark Prince Characters: Prince (Warrior Within), Prince (Dark) Setting: The Ancient Thrones Boss: Prince (Dark) The Forgotten Sands Characters Prince Variants: Blue Jacket, Ripped Blue, Ripped, Warrior Within, Wraith, Two Thrones, Daggertail, Dark, Forgotten Sands, Eternal Fire Weapons: Prince Sword, Sand Dagger (RB, B), Double Saw Blades (WW), Wraith Blade (W), Daggertail (D), Sword of the Hoama (FS, EF) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images